


Souvenirs

by Esterification



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esterification/pseuds/Esterification
Summary: 他知道那时安德烈和娜塔莎彼此相爱，但他也比谁都明白，安德烈是在可怜这个痴情的女人，哄骗她说他们将来可能还有很长的未来，让她甚至时时刻刻为他的性命担忧；而他死亡的事实自从他踏上波罗金诺战场时就已经注定了，自从他听说她与阿纳托利私奔时就已经注定了，自从他和渡船上的皮埃尔会谈之后就已经注定了，自从他在普拉岑高地上看到那片高远的天空时就已经注定了，甚至自从1778年他作为尼古拉公爵的长子出生在保尔康斯基家族的那一刻就已经注定了。
Relationships: Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov/Andrei Nikolayevich Bolkonsky, Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> 我居然也写大三角了，抹泪。  
> 皮埃尔中心，乱七八糟的伪（甚至称不上伪）意识流，大量个人解读，俗不可耐的白月光文学  
> 有些段落用第一和第二人称更合适，这是因为它们改编自我之前写的一篇书信体andrierre《斯摩棱斯克不眠夜》，那篇烂尾了，但我舍不得这些片段……  
> 最后祝自己十六岁生日快乐><

1  
皮埃尔从来没有指望过自己能够给娜塔莉娅·伊里尼什娜或者别的什么女人留下纪念品，哪怕是有，也必定是痛苦的、褪色的、罪恶的纪念。他给母亲留下了源源不绝的悔恨和颠沛流离的生活，给两个表姐留下了争权夺利的失败和苦心经营的坍塌，给海伦留下了求而不得的自由和无法解脱的死亡。这里面既有他的过错，也有女人本身的弱点；而如果涉及的是娜塔莎，他有时会怀疑自己根本无法在她身上造成什么影响。她永远年轻，永远洋溢着生命力，她明明是带着世俗气息的小精灵，却让他总是以为她是不落凡尘的天使。像这样的少女是不会犯什么过错的，也许有人会说她冒失，说她幼稚，但肯定不是什么过错。她的美好是那么完满，让他无法再增添什么；她的美好又是那么坚不可摧，谁也无法从中抹去什么。  
但是皮埃尔自己的生命却被女人留在他身上的纪念彻底改变了。他得到了一个从前不敢想的身份和头衔，他得到了一次以欲望起以欲望终的婚姻，他得到了1812年彼得堡夜空中明亮的彗星，最后他得到他用二十八年的前半生不断想望的幸福，而他拥有这种幸福的时间已经一百年，一千年，——也可能只有一天。他从没想过人世间的婚姻能够这样幸福，他几乎能肯定尼古拉和玛丽雅没有这么幸福，甚至，安德烈和娜塔莎也没有这么幸福。这不是嫉妒，他想，他已经没什么值得嫉妒的了，命运安排给他的一切苦难都不足以抵偿他如今生命中的一个小时。  
是的。他得到了一切，也给予了很多。今天晚上他要吻她；他要吻整个俄罗斯的土地和天空，过去、现在和未来；他要吻生命和死亡。他们在温暖的寂静里唇舌相接，在身后支离破碎的废墟和无边蔓延的战火中唇舌相接，但是当他吻完心满意足地望着她绯红的面容和水汽弥漫的黑眼睛之后，他发现她还是像从前一样，那么活泼，那么漂亮，似乎除了唇角残留的那一点温暖之外，他无法把自己生命的一分一毫注入她的生命，为她添加光彩。也许只有在绝境中才有他拯救她的资格；而现在，皮埃尔甚至恐惧着，她也许不再爱他了。

2  
“这是——这是你的父亲，尼科连卡，”玛丽雅伯爵夫人用忧郁的目光回应孩子明亮的目光，一边用指腹摩挲着家谱上的那个名字，安德烈·尼古拉耶维奇（1778-1812），旁边有一条线连向伊丽莎白·卡尔洛夫娜，并且（有时候皮埃尔也会忧虑地想）差点连向了玛丽雅自己连着的罗斯托夫家族。“这是你的母亲，这是我……”  
永远地，皮埃尔想，这里会弥漫着那个曾经在此走动、生活、思索的人的气息。他曾在这里看过的书，他曾在这里躺卧过的病床，更重要的是这里住着每一个他曾经爱过的人，不论是活着的还是和他一样死去的，尽管他们正在渐渐地遗忘他。也许过了不到三十年后，有些关于他的痕迹就会在童山庄园自然的代谢中消散殆尽，但有一些还会留下来，永远地留下来。  
他确实偶尔在脑海中回想安德烈的样子，既是因为怀念，又是因为一种莫名的恐惧，害怕突然就会忘记他，突然就会远得无法查找，突然就会把那个曾无比热烈地活着的人凝固成只剩下墙上的那一幅画像。皮埃尔有时候会看着那副画像在死寂中出神。  
他是不一样的，和皮埃尔认识的一切人都不一样，和皮埃尔本人也不一样，可是皮埃尔想，这幅画像也并不逼真。漂亮，严峻，深思而年轻，带着保尔康斯基式的理想家的气质，但画师眼中的他毕竟是贵族，是死者，从来没有看见过他的眼睛：闪闪发亮的，天真又热情，无时无刻不在诚挚地呼唤着，向内看而不向外看；他的苍白，他的沉默，那种脱离了桎梏的神色，仿佛在说着：“一切都多么可怜啊！”尼科连卡虽然已不记得他，但也知道那不像他，不是他……是的。  
皮埃尔记得安德烈第一次向他谈到死亡，就是用一种着迷的、令人害怕的语调。那时安德烈还不到十八岁，老公爵夫人在长期的卧病和危险的精神状态之后终于走向了生命的尽头，他记得别祖霍夫伯爵来吊唁，把那个仍然不谙世事的孩子带到了这个庄重、森严、死寂的地方。  
小彼佳觉得安德留沙身上一切都变了。那个少年，明明不久之前还是他最好的玩伴，那么活泼聪颖的身姿和眼神，现在却全身上下戴着厚重的黑纱，反衬得面容格外苍白憔悴；而且他不无惊恐地注意到，安德烈几乎是靠着别人的搀扶走到他面前的。  
“她其实不太喜欢我，”安德烈含糊地说道，“我比较像父亲。她喜欢玛丽，几乎到了一种着迷的地步，一个母亲对于已经不是婴儿的女孩子很少会有这种着迷的……不过我们也都觉得她不像一个母亲，玛丽长大了也许也是这样，是一个虔诚而纯洁的女人，可不会是个好母亲……我希望是我想错了。她不喜欢我，不过我很爱她，至少我认为自己很爱她。她总是让我感到一种很舒服的宁静，这种宁静比平日里我能获得的快乐更高，高得多；在她去世前几天，我和玛莎一直寸步不离地待在她身边，最后她告诉我们，没有什么值得一个将死之人留下，也没有什么值得活人悲哀。然后她就闭上了眼睛……我有时想，也许这种宁静确实是属于‘那边’的，也许我还不如随她而去的好。”  
“不要这么说，安德烈，……你还要活很久很久。你会好起来的，医生说你只是需要休息……”  
“很久很久吗？那又有什么不一样？反正，对于活着的人，什么都不会留下。”他闭上眼睛，“不过这不是我们该考虑的问题了。好了，亲爱的，我听说你就要离开俄罗斯……”  
……  
他确实是为了死去而活着，这个疯子，二十年后的皮埃尔痛苦地回想着。他死去的时候带着彻彻底底的孤独，仿佛是在宣告，活着的人想要给予他的，他一分一毫也不会拿走，就算是已经融入他的头脑、心脏、血液里，已经成为了他的整个生命，他也要剥离出来，然后轻松地离开。皮埃尔不知道这是无私，还是难以想象的自私；但他总是不愿意对自己敬爱的朋友妄下断语。他知道那时安德烈和娜塔莎彼此相爱，但他也比谁都明白，安德烈是在可怜这个痴情的女人，哄骗她说他们将来可能还有很长的未来，让她甚至时时刻刻为他的性命担忧；而他死亡的事实自从他踏上波罗金诺战场时就已经注定了，自从他听说她与阿纳托利私奔时就已经注定了，自从他和渡船上的皮埃尔会谈之后就已经注定了，自从他在普拉岑高地上看到那片高远的天空时就已经注定了，甚至自从1778年他作为尼古拉公爵的长子出生在保尔康斯基家族的那一刻就已经注定了。他一生中所做的一切只不过是在他人的麻木和自己的懵懂中无意义地拖延着，他用一半的时间尽情生活，又用另一半时间意识到自己除了死做什么都是罪过，于是他赎清了自己的一切罪孽，然后平静地回到原点，投入死神的怀抱。  
皮埃尔不知道自己是否曾经给他留下过什么纪念品。至少，就算他死时什么都没有带走，他仍然在脖颈上挂着那个神像，但那并不是皮埃尔给他的。皮埃尔曾经让他幸福，让他无限地体验到人世间的爱恋和善意，坚定的信仰带来的愉悦，而他也曾让皮埃尔免于陷入怀疑和神秘主义的深渊，免于长时间的忧虑和迷失自我。但是他们终究还是什么也没给对方留下，注定要死去的终于还是死去，注定要活下来的一直活了下来。

3  
现在已经是1820年。所有颠沛流离的相爱的人都已经重新见面。在死亡和绝望的阴影彻底消散的前夕，一切都应该是平静而幸福的，谢天谢地。  
皮埃尔见过死，见过无数男男女女的死，甚至见过一片大地死去的样子。但他躺在无边的黑暗中，想得更多的不是它们的可怕，而是它们对于活人的意义。这些数不清的死亡像挂在他胸前的纪念章；自己身上的伤痕只不过是勇敢的证明，而把多少别人的苦难放在心上，才能看出这个人究竟背负了多少。他始终认为活着不是罪过，而活人的事要先于逝者。他有时想起娜塔莎，就想尼古拉想到玛丽雅一样，对她会忽然抛弃生者的幸福而转向死者的幸福而感到害怕，但后来他确信她是属于他的，完全、永远属于他的。她的头发上有他的气息，她的眼睛为他的喜悦而明亮，他们彼此相爱，他们合二为一。他们两人就是彼此的纪念品，他们已经将对方改变了太多太多，从如何生存到如何死亡都完全改变了。他知道一个新时代还在庄园之外徐徐展开；他迟早还要辞别她，他甚至不知道自己会不会回来。她，当然也不会知道，自己可能会在那不可知的未来中经历一些什么，是否会带着“十二月党人之妻”的名字被载入史册，但至少现在他们活着，并且这就意味着，意味着永远活着。  
“我知道你喜欢这个——你看——”  
“不，不行，”娜塔莎含笑说着，“虽然这条裙子多少方便点，但是那是小姑娘的东西了。”  
“你知道吗，我从来没有想过这一点，”皮埃尔作出忧愁的样子说，“我的妻子已经青春不再了。因为我根本看不出来……”  
因为我就是你。


End file.
